CDZ em: A busca pela erva sagrada
by Rafaela.xD
Summary: CDZ em: A busca pela erva sagrada


**Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco em**

**A busca pela erva sagrada**

Ps: os asteríscos foram substituídos por "()" e o igual foi substituído por ":"

**Narrador:** Os cavaleiros de ouro derrotam Hades, Athena volta à vida e revive todos os cavaleiros q morreram e o Seiya fica tetraplégico!

Ok, disso todo mundo já sabia. Mas como Seiya é o personagem principal então ele consequentemente não poderia continuar nesse estado de vegetal, então, é claro que Athena iria fazer alguma coisa pra curar o pobre infeliz u.u, e é claro que ela não iria fazer porra nenhuma, simplesmente iria mandar os miserentos dos cavaleiros dela atrás de alguma coisa que curasse o retardado do Seiya... Enfim... Ela mandou os quatro dos cavaleiros de bronze (lembrem-se que o Seiya esta praticamente em coma) pro Brasil porque ela descobriu que lá tinha uma ervinha sagrada que curava até defunto, mas a ignorante não fazia idéia de onde estava essa ervinha, só sabia que era no Brasil. Então tele transportou Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki e Shun pra algum lugar daquele país subdesenvolvido.

**Hyoga:** APAREÇA!

**Todos:** ... (gota)

**Shun:** Que lugar é esse? O que são essas criaturas tostadas que chegam a reluzir debaixo desse sol escaldante?

**Shiryu:** São as nativas fêmeas do Brasil Shun u.u

**Shun:** UUUUUGH... Que coisa nojenta! Olha! Uma celulite! AAAAAAAH, EU VOU ME MATAR! Eu quero ir embora daqui... EU QUERO! EU QUERO! EU QUERO! AAAAH! Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Acóóóóde! (tendo convulsões)

**Narrador:** Shiryu da um socão no meio da cabeça de Shun que cai duro no chão.

**Hyoga:** Pô Shiryu! Tu mato o cara! O.O

**Shiryu:** Pfffff... Para com isso, té parece que tu não sabe o fim disso... Daqui a pouco o Ikki revive ele... xP

**Ikki:** Eu preciso matar um certo homem ¬¬ (olhando pro Shiryu)... Shuuuuuuun, eu já estou indoooo!

**Narrador:** Depois que Ikki revive Shun os quatro se sentam num boteco ali perto pra discutirem por onde começariam a procura da tal erva.

**Shiryu:** Seria no mínimo interessante se soubéssemos pelo menos em que inferno nós estamos!

**Shun:** (aponta pra uma placa gigantesca) OLHA! "COPACABANA BEACH"

**Shiryu:** óóó... Finalmente o Shun prestou pra alguma coisa u.u

**Ikki:** Eu preciso matar um certo homem ¬¬ (olhando novamente pro Shiryu)... Não, não... assim não ficou bom... Vou tentar de novo (olhando pro próprio reflexo num espelhinho de bolso): Eu preciso matar um CERTO homem... hehe, assim ficou style... xD

**Todos:** ...

**Vento:** VuUUuuu...

**Grilos:** cri cri cri

**Ikki:** Que que foi? Que que tão me olhando? ó.ò (?)

**Hyoga:** (fingindo não ter escutado) u.u... Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Nosso trabalho parece fácil, nesse lugar pelo jeito só tem vagabundo, quem é que vai querer interferir no nosso trabalho?

**Narrador:** De repente, surge no horizonte um vulto negro que cada vez ficava maior e maior, seguido de uma nuvem de areia. Era um arrastão! E corria turista gringo e mulher semi-nua, banhenta, pançuda, cheia de estrias e celulite pra tudo quanto é lado...

**Shun:** (tendo visão do inferno) AAAAH! CELULITE! (desmaia)

**Shiryu e Hyoga:** u.u (gota)

**Ikki:** SHUUUUUUN!

**Pessoas da praia fugindo:** Cooorre... Coooorre... ARRASTÃÃÃÃÃÃO... SALVEM-SE!

**Narrador:** Em poucos segundos a praia estaria deserta, se não fossem os faveladinhos integrantes do arrastão que tentavam carregar o máximo de coisas possíveis. Pelo menos não tinha mais nenhum turista branquelo e nenhuma baranga nativa da região.

**Shun:** óHH, que alívio! u.u

**Hyoga:** ÓHH... É um ataque! Vamos homens! POR ATHENA!

**Shiryu:** Cara... Deixa esses pobres miseráveis serem felizes uma vez na vida, além do mais, eles nem tão fazendo nada com a gente...

**Integrante do arrastão:** (Aponta pra Shiryu) olha... aquilo é... BRONZE!

**Narrador:** De repente toda a massa que há poucos minutos tinha invadido a praia sai correndo em direção aos quatro cavaleiros.

**Shun:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... ELES VÃO NOS MATAR! IKKIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Ikki:** Eu preciso matar um certo... arrastão... (?)

**Hyoga:** ÓHH... É um ataque! Vamos homens! POR ATHENA!

**Shiryu:** Por Athena é o escambau! Pelas nossas vidas!

**Narrador:** Então, os quatro cavaleiros saem correndo pela praia que nem uns cavalos pra salvarem suas peles e suas armaduras, e, logo atrás deles vinha um arrastão gigantesco cheio de neguinhos favelados.

**Shiryu:** (aponta) Vejam! Um esconderijo!

**Hyoga:** Isso! Vamos homens! Pela nossa pele!

**Narrador:** E os quatro se enfiam num beco que poderia ou não despistar o arrastão.

**Shun:** (arfando) uff uff cof cof... EU VO TER UM TRECO!

**Shiryu:** Tomara que morra u.u

**Ikki:** Eu preciso matar um certo homem ¬¬... (olhando dum modo ameaçador pra Shiryu)

**Hyoga:** aaaaaaaaaah mamãe... To cansado!

**Shun:** (aponta) AAAAAAAAAAAH... OLHA! OLHA! OLHA! Aqueles nego tudo tão vindo pra cá!

**Shiryu:** FUDEU! O.O

**Hyoga:** Vamos homens! É um ataque! Vamos defender nossa honra e lutar contra eles! POR ATHENA!

**Shun:** Mas, mas... Assim a gente morre! ó.ò

**Ikki:** Não Shun... A esperança é a última que morre! (Fazendo pose de Ranger)

**Shiryu:** Não, não... A esperança morre, mas o Seiya continua vivo! u.u

**Hyoga:** É, esse infeliz é imortal... u.u... (voltando ao assunto) POR ATHENAAAAAA!

**Shiryu:** u.u"... Pela minha honra então...

**Narrador:** Então o arrastão pára e os cavaleiros ficam frente a frente com o bando.

**Hyoga:** (aponta para o bando) APAREÇA!

**Narrador:** então do meio deles surge um homem misterioso que parece ser o chefe do bando.

**Homem misterioso:** kukukuku (risada intimidante)... Que bandu de prei-boizin kukukukuku... Perdeu prei-boi, cabo pru'cês... Pó passa a parada di bronze ae que a galera aqui ta cum fómi... Ou cêis tão afim de toma pipoco seus prisunto?

**Shun:** Pipoca? Presunto? D (altamente ignorado)

**Hyoga:** Quem é você?

**Homem misterioso:** Meu nome é Marlonbrandson Badauí... Mas pode me chamar de: Manu Xipanga o Chefe da FCMBGCB

**Shiryu:** Que porra é essa? O.o (?)

**Manu Xipanga:** Facção do comando do morro do beco do gueto de Copacabana Beach

**Shiryu:** Ah claro... x.x"... E o que isso tem de importante?

**Manu Xipanga:** Ô seus zé ruela... Cêis pur acasu tão me subestimando a mim mermu própriu e a minha facção-foda?

**Hyoga:** Que isso, o Shiryu é amigo, só ta brincando né Shiryuzinhu?

**Shiryu:** NÃO! ¬¬

**Manu Xipanga:** EU VO TE MATA!

**Shiryu:** Então vem!

**Shun:** AAAAAAAH... ELE VAI MATAR O SHIRYU! IKKIIIII EU TO COM MEDO!

**Ikki:** u.u... Tomara que ele morra...

**Manu Xipanga:** (olha pro bando) Ae pessoal, deixem esse grunji cabeludo pra mim, ele é meu!

**Shiryu:** Grunje é tu seu favelado porco!

**Manu Xipanga:** AAAH... Feriu minha honra... TA FUDIDO... TE MATO!

**Shiryu:** Então vem se tu é home!

**Ikki:** (metendo pilha) Ai ai ai, chamo pro fight!

**Manu Xipanga:** Agora mermu é que eu vô!

**Narrador:** Então Manu Xipanga e Shiryu se travam numa batalha mortal...

**Shiryu:** TOMA ISSO SEU FEDEGOSO! (espanca)... E mais isso e isso e pof, cataplófiti, tóinhóinhóin, soc, tapshhh, tap, tap, pof... POOOOOOOOOW! (esse último foi realmente estrondoso e grotesco)

**Narrador:** Manu Xipanga voa bem longe e ninguém nunca mais teve notícias dele (ok ok, acho q exagerei quando disse "batalha mortal" u.u)

**Shiryu:** \;;/(ò.ó)\;;/... TOMA NOS CÓRNU SEU AFRO-DESCENDENTE DE MERDAAAAA! WÁÁÁÁOÁOÁO... UHUUUUUL... SHIRYU É FODA E NÃO TEM PRA NINGUÉM, QUERO VER TU ME ESPANCAR AGORA! (dando tapinhas na própria bunda)

**Todos:** O.O"

**Bando:** óóóóHHH... ELE MATOU O CHEFE!

**Narrador:** E de dentro do bando sai outro homem misterioso, mas dessa vez o cara tinha menos de meio metro...

**Shiryu:** Qm é você?

**Homem misterioso: **O herdeiro do chefe!

**Shiryu:** nossa... O cara tinha até herdeiro... O que tu herdou dele já que agora ele ta morto? Nada né... Esse cara não tinha nem o que come, aquele lá só viu dinheiro uma vez na vida e foi pela televisão ahisuhaishuiahs! Sacaniei XD

**Homem misterioso:** OLHA COMO FALA DO MEU PAI SEU CRETINO MISERÁVEL!

**Shiryu:** Miserável? Pffff... Bem eu u.u...

**Homem misterioso:** ¬¬"

**Hyoga:** Affee... Fala logo quem é tu seu tampinha

**Homem misterioso:** Eu sou Xipanguinha, o chefe da FCMBGCBm

**Hyoga:** Vou ser obrigado a perguntar... O que é isso?

**Xipanguinha:** Facção do Comando do Morro do Beco do Gueto de Copacabana Beach... Mirim u.u

**Ikki:** Pelo amor de Zeus! Vamos sair daqui vamos... Eu não luto com crianças... Ignorem o pobrezinho, deve ta putinho porque mataram o pai dele. Mas isso passa. Toma filho, 5 conto pra tu faze um velório simbólico pro teu pai e compra bala com o troco.

**Xipanguinha:** EU VO TE MATA SEU INFELIZ! TÁ ME SUBESTIMANDO SÓ PORQUE EU TENHO A METADE DA METADE DA TUA IDADE SEU... SEU VÉÉÉÉLHO!

**Ikki:** Velho é teu pai! oops desculpa auishuaihs, ele ta morto né aishashoiauhuis... Que peninha, meus pêsames... xD

**Xipanguinha:** Desculpa é o caraaaaaaaaalh#, tu vai paga com a alma!

**Narrador:** Xipanguinha mete um chute seguido de um soco entre as pernas de Ikki que cai duro no chão se contorcendo de dor...

**Ikki:** SEU PIRRALHO MALTITO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII! ISSO FOI UM GOLPE BAIXO!

**Shun:** óóóó Ikkiiiiiii! Eu vou te ajudar! CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!

**Narrador:** Shun acerta a corrente bem no meio da testa de Xipanguinha que morre de tétano.

**Todos:** O.O

**Narrador:** Shun corre para acudir o irmão que está rolando de dor devido ao golpe certeiro do favelado, então na seqüência temos uma cena total love-melaceira-grudenta-manteiga-derretida-master entre irmãos u.u:

**Shun:** (com os olhos cheios de lágrimas) óóóh Ikki, pensei que você fosse morrer ;-;

**Ikki:** Obrigado irmão, jamais me esquecerei do que você fez por mim!

**Shun:** (desaba em lágrimas sobre o corpo do irmão estendido no chão) Ikki, meu irmão... Eu te amo T.T

**Ikki:** Eu também me amo T.T

**Todos:** ... (gota)

**Hyoga:** A fraternidade entre irmãos é tão linda não acha Shiryu?

**Shiryu:** Linda? Linda é minha cara... Vamos parar com a viadagem aí porque o tempo é curto a gente tem muito neguinho pra matar ainda.

**Hyoga:** (olha pra trás) Cadê o resto? o.o"

**Shiryu:** óóó... hahahahaha... Que bando de marginal fracassado! Fugiram tudo de medo! Hahahaha... POOOODREEE! Será que foi de meto do Shun ainda? PUTS! Que fim de carreira! Ahsuahsuiahss... Do Shun ainda, esse gayzinho aí! xD

**Shun:** Ta vendo Ikki? Ele ta ferindo meus sentimentos de novo... T.T

**Ikki:** (levanta e faz pose) Preciso matar um certo homem... ¬¬ (fixado em Shiryu)

**Narrador:** Depois de derrotarem o arrastão e recuperarem a paz inicial, a praia volta a encher de gringos e barangas mulatas. Agora os quatro cavaleiros saem do beco e sentam num pequeno bosque que tinha ao lado da praia para recuperarem forças e pensarem em alguma estratégia para conseguirem o que Athena havia pedido.

**Shiryu:** BLEEEEH... Que inferno! Onde será que ta essa maldita ervinha do capeta? Não agüento mais esse calor do demônio!

**Shun:** CELULIIIIIITEEEE! AAAAAHHH... (pseudo-morre)

**Ikki:** Preciso matar uma certa... baranga... (?)

**Shiryu e Hyoga:** ... (gota)

**Hyoga:** Ok ok... precisamos nos concentrar no objetivo principal...

**Shiryu:** É... Pra onde a gente tem que ir? CADE A ERVA POOOO?

**Narrador:** Do nada, aparece um vulto do além atrás de uma pedra.

**Todos:** o.o"

**Hyoga:** APAREÇA!

**Narrador:** E detrás da pedra sai um velhinho caquético minúsculo, barbudo com uma roupa vermelha, totalmente calvo.

**Todos:** ... (?)

**Hyoga:** QUEM É VOCÊ?

**Velho caquético:** ¬¬... Não acredito que tão me fazendo essa pergunta... VOCÊS NÃO TIVERAM INFÂNCIA NÃO?

**Shiryu:** Aaaaaah... To ligado!... É aquele velho imprestável que só servia pra confundir a cabeça dos caras da caverna do dragão né?

**Velho caquético:** é! ¬¬...

**Shiryu:** Puts... Ele era o pior, muito feio!

**Hyoga:** AAAAH É MESMO! Hahaha... ele era mais inútil que o Uni, aquele unicórnio xD, né?

**Velho caquético:** ¬¬"...

**Shiryu:** E ele só enchia o saco né... ql o nome mesmo ?

**Velho caquético:** ¬¬... Mestre dos Magos...

**Ikki:** (cortando) QUE NOME FEIO... ELE ERA MUITO FEIO! HAHAHAHAHAHA...

**Mestre dos Magos:** TÁ BOM CACETE, JÁ SEI JÁ SEI! MAS QUE MERDA! HUMPH...

**Todos:** o.o... (medo)

**Hyoga:** Afinal seu estranho, o que você veio fazer aqui?

**Mestre dos Magos:** Aff... Eu vim fazer a única coisa que eu sei fazer...

**Shiryu:** Aparecer, deixar uma mensagem inintendível e desaparecer?... pf, que útil...

**Mestre dos Magos:** Útil ou não, foi o único bico que eu arranjei depois que acabou a série do caverna do dragão...

**Ikki:** Ta, então faz isso e rapa fora daqui duma vez que tua cara ta me irritando...

**Shun:** Medo... muito medo... O.O...

**Mestre dos Magos:** Ok, ok... Vamos lá: O tesouro vocês estão a procurar, mas assim não vão encontrar, precisam sacrificar algo e magicamente o norte vai libertar o tesouro que hão de resgatar. PUF (desaparece)

**Shiryu:** Mas é muito inútil mesmo -.-"

**Ikki:** Eu preciso matar um certo velho...

**Shun:** Vamos lá amiguinhos, é só tentar desvendar o que o Mestre disse!

**Hyoga:** Ok, tu fala como se fosse fácil... Esse cara gosta de confundir as mentes inferiores u.u...

**Shiryu:** Tá, pelo jeito a gente só precisa sacrificar algo (olha maliciosamente para Shun)...

**Hyoga:** Não... Seria fácil demais. u.u

**Narrador:** De repente baixa no Shun o caboclo das pradarias (baixa o santo) e ele começa a falar alguma coisa:

**Shun possuído:** Seus jegues... É tão simples! Prestem atenção, o "tesouro" é a erva, e do jeito que vocês tão procurando vocês vão se matar e não vão conseguir... "sacrificar algo", isso é óbvio, sacrificar a sola do sapato da armadura de vocês, e/ou sacrificar energias... E o mais óbvio, "o norte vai libertar"... o norte! O NORTE SACARAM?

**Hyoga:** Sim... O NORTE!... O norte?

**Shiryu:** õ.Ô... Boiei

**Shun Possuído:** vocês dão pena u.u... O NORTE SEUS IMBECÍS!... affe... É ÓBVIO QUE O TESOURO TÁ NA AMAZÔNIA! Pffffff... Tchau... o/ (despossui shun)

**Shun:** (cai duro no chão)

**Ikki:** Preciso matar um certo... caboclo... (?)... SHUUUUUN... ÓÓÓ... (corre acudir o irmão)

**Shiryu e Hyoga:** Amazônia?...

**Hyoga:** Não era tão óbvio assim... u.u

**Shiryu:** Pelo menos a gente já sabe pra onde ir... E eu finalmente descobri a utilidade desse bicha aí, ele só serve pra ser possuído, primeiro aquele estranho do Hades, agora esse caboclo das pradarias ae... Possuído... haiushiuahs, que coisa mais GAY!

**Shun:** Ikki, ele ta ferindo meus sentimentos de novo T.T

**Ikki:** Preciso matar um certo homem... ¬¬

**Hyoga:** Vamos para a Amazônia homens! POR ATHENA!

**Shyriu:** Se tu falar "por Athena" de novo eu juro que te decapito e faço teu crânio de cinzeiro ¬¬"...

**Hyoga:** O.O... Estressadinho u.u... ok ok... Vamos homens!

**Narrador:** Os quatro pegam um avião da TAM destino México, que cai no meio da amazônia e eles chegam todo quebrados em algum lugar no fim do mundo onde só se via mato e mato.

**Hyoga:** AI MINHA BUUUNDA!

**Shun:** Ai meus glúteos!

**Shiryu:** Ai meu c#!

**Ikki:** u.u... eu não sinto minhas pernas

**Shiryu:** Seria muito mais fácil a gente ter se tele transportado! Por que... me diz, POR QUE DIABOS a gente inventou de pegar esse maldito avião da TAM?

**Ikki:** Por que pipoca não tem antena... u.u

**Shiryu:** Ah ta... isso explica tudo u.u...

**Hyoga:** Tudo bem homens... Vamos esquecer isso! O destino nos espera! POR ATHENA!

**Shiryu:** ¬¬"...

**Hyoga:** Foi sem querer querendo ó.ò

**Shiryu:** Daqui a pouco tu vai ser assassinado sem querer querendo também u.u

**Shun:** OLHA IKKI! Uma cobrinha! Que fofurinha xD

**Shiryu:** hahahaha, ele gosta de cobrinhas... Sacaram? Cobrinhas! Hauishuahs, QUE GAY ISSO! XD

**Narrador:** De repente a cobrinha que era minúscula foi engolida por uma cobra 20 vezes maior.

**Shun:** AAAAAAAAH... IKKI! ELA VAI NOS MATAR!

**Ikki:** Preciso matar uma certa cobra!

**Hyoga:** O.O AAAAAAAAH MAMÃE! POÓÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMANTEEEEE!

**Narrador:** (PUF) A cobra desintegra u.u

**Todos:** O.O

**Hyoga:** hoho, evaporou e virou póH xD

**Shiryu:** Trocadilho infame u.u

**Shun:** Cansei... Eu quero ir pra casaaaaa! Aaaah! T.T

**Shiryu:** Ah meu filho, o tempo é curto, a casa ta longe e nesse fim de mundo eu acho que não tem nem gente, então te contenta em estar do meu lado e vivo ainda u.u...

**Hyoga:** (aponta pra algum lugar no infinito) OLHA! Fumaça!

**Shun:** Civilização! 8D

**Hyoga:** Vamos homens!

**Narrador:** Depois de uma loooonga e cansativa corrida eles chegam a uma aldeia cheia de índios e pajés, caciques e curandeiros.

**Shiryu:** Cadê a civilização?

**Hyoga:** (olha para as índias só de tanguinhas) úúú xuxuzinhas... vem cá pro papai vem 8D

**Ikki:** Dá pra ser menos tarado e trabalhar seu inútil?

**Shun:** (olha pros índios só de tanquinha) úúú que monumento xD

**Shiryu:** HAHAHAHA... GAAAAAYYYYZÃO!

**Shun:** T.T pára, eu tava falando daquela escultura ali (aponta pra uma pedra)

**Shiryu:** claro, claro u.u"...

**Narrador:** Os quatro cavaleiros são recebidos pelo cacique com uma festa (no caso uma dança muito bizarra)...

**Cacique:** Mim cacique, vocês enviados do deus Chinchila do dedão torto!

**Ikki:** Esse cara ta chapado o.o"

**Hyoga:** u.u"... Temos que nos aproveitar da situação!... Sim sim, mins sermos enviados do deus Chinchila do dedão torto... Mins queremos a erva cura-tudo!

**Shiryu:** puta... "Mins" doeu na alma Hyoga! Não dava pra ser menos analfabeto?

**Hyoga:** Qual o problema? Mins é o plural de mim!

**Shiryu:** claro u.u", e o Shun tava admirando as "esculturas"

**Shun:** MAS EU TAVA! T.T

**Cacique:** óóóóh... SIM SIM... Erva cura-tudo! Patchóga, chama pajé Bacaúna pra faze erva pra enviado do Deus Chinchila!

**Patchóga:** Sim papo (isso provavelmente seria algo pareciso com "pai")!

**Narrador:** A índia Patchóga vai até um terreiro de umbanda chamar o pajé pra fazer a erva pros cavaleiros.

**Pajé:** hum hum... Cadê enviado do Deus Chinchila?

**Ikki:** \o/ Aqui tio!

**Hyoga:** Idiota! Tem que falar a língua deles!... Mins sermos enviados do Deus do dedão torto!

**Pajé:** óóóóH :O... Sim sim, vocês ser enviados! Mim fazer erva cura-tudo pra vocês!

**Narrador:** Então o pajé começa a pegar um monte de mato e misturar com uns líquidos estranhos lá, começa a fazer uma macumba braba e rodear que nem beyblade, cuspir no meio da mistura, dar três pulinhos e dois triplo mortal carpado por cima do negócio.

**Pajé:** Taquí! Erva cura-tudo pra enviado!

**Hyoga:** Mins agradecemos! Adeus o/

**Cacique:** Adeus? Nom nom nom... Enviado vai casar com Patchóga! xD

**Narrador:** Nota: Patchóga era mais feia que briga de foice!

**Hyoga:** AI MEU ZEUS! Mas isso não tava no combinado! Eu sô muito novo ainda, tenho muita mulher bonita pra conhecer! Enviado não vai casa com Patchóga nem fudendo!

**Cacique:** Então enviado vai ser sacrificado! ò.ó

**Cavaleiros:** O.O"

**Hyoga:** NÃÃÃÃO! ISSO É UMA AMEAÇA! VAMOS HOMENS! POR ATHENA!

**Shiryu:** Pelo Arnould Shuazineger!

**Todos:** oo (?)

**Shiryu:** É melhor que Athena u.u

**Hyoga:** Ta, que seja!

**Shun:** Não! Violência não!

**Hyoga:** (ignorando Shun) PÓÓÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMANTEEEEEEE!

**Narrador:** (PUF) todos os índios são reduzidos a pó e os quatro cavaleiros saem dali correndo com a erva cura-tudo na mão. Finalmente chegam num lugar mais calmo onde podem descansar.

**Hyoga:** ufa... finalmente... E agora? Como vamos voltar pro santuário?

**Shiryu:** A pé é que não vai ser u.u, não movo mais nenhuma articulação pela maldita da Athena u.u...

ZÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓING (onomatopéia de tele transporte)

**Athena:** Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii meus cavaleiros queridinhos fóóóófinhus!

**Shiryu:** ¬¬... Eu não estou ouvindo isso... São apenas alucinações

**Athena:** Que foi Shiryuzinho?

**Shiryu:** Calma Shiryu... Respira, inspira, respira... É só um sonho!

**Athena:** u.u, coitado... O calor afetou o cérebro dele...

**Hyoga:** Ó Athena, aqui está a maldita erva, agora vê se para de encher o meu saco...

**Shun:** O nosso saco ¬¬"

**Shiryu:** Tu tem um? AIUSHUAIHSUIAHS... Sacaniei xD

**Shun:** OLHA IKKI... DE NOVO! T.T

**Ikki:** Eu preciso matar um...

**Hyoga:** Deu Ikki! Porra, tu só sabe falar isso!

**Ikki:** Não enche seu invejoso u.u

**Athena:** Bom garotos, o negócio é que eu não preciso mais dessas ervas, porque o Seiya amanheceu bem hoje, e ta andando normalmente... Foi até comprar pão pra mim nesse exato momento

**Shiryu:** Te dou cinco segundos pra dizer que isso é mentira e que nosso trabalho não foi em vão...

**Hyoga:** PORRA! O CARA TAVA TETRAPLÉGICO! ELE NÃO MOVIA NEM UM OLHO! ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL!

**Ikki:** Estamos falando do Seiya, nada é impossível... u.u

**Shiryu:** Impossível vai ser ele conseguir dar dois passos depois de eu amputar as pernas dele! MALDITO VAGABUNDO!

**Athena:** Se você fizer isso tu vai ter que ir sozinho pro Canadá atrás de duas próteses de bronze com detalhes em ouro pro Seiya! u.u

**Shiryu:** TE MATO SUA VADIA!

**Athena:** Repita isso e você será um cavaleiro morto! E eu é que não vou te ressuscitar!

**Shiryu:** INJUSTIÇA! ÓÓÓ MUNDO CRUEL! EU VOU VOLTAR PRA CHINA T.T

**Hyoga:** To vendo que vai sobrar pra mim...

**Seiya:** OLHA O PÃÃO! D

**Ikki:** Olha, ele ta andando melhor que a gente oo, esse cara é o diabo! Cruz credo (fazendo sinal da cruz)

**Athena:** huhuhu, fofinho... SHUUUUN, vai faze meu café vai :)... E você Ikki, prepara meu banho...

**Seiya:** E eu Saory?

**Athena:** Tu... tu descansa meu filho, ta cansadinho né? Huhu... Shiryu, onde que tu ta indo seu vagabundo?

**Shiryu:** China...

**Athena:** Tu qué morre seu retardado mental?... Volta já pra cá que tem que ter alguém pra vigiar o Santuário!

**Shiryu:** PORRA! Eu tava me matando até agora naquele inferno lá onde Judas perdeu as botas enquanto o Seiya tava aqui DORMINDO! E esse vagabundo vai ficar descansando enquanto eu vou ficar vigiando o Santuário? PREFIRO A MORTE!

**Athena:** Sério?

**Shiryu:** Não T.T

**Athena:** Então vai trabalhar vagabundo!

**Shiryu:** Maldita u.u... (vigiando o Santuário)

**Narrador:** Enquando isso, Seiya descansa apreciando a vista de cima da escadaria. De repende ele se levanta e quando dá um mísero passo, sua perna amolece, ele tomba, e vai rolando até chegar lá em baixo onde se estabaca no chão...

**Shiryu:** Po... Agora ele morre! hahahahahaha! SE FUDEU!

**Seiya:** \o/ Não se preocupem! Eu to vivo! Aaaaaaaaaiiii... (capota)

**Athena:** AI MEU ZEUS!

**Hyoga:** O que ele tem agora?... Lepra? Câncer? Já sei! Ele ta com leucemia e a gente vai ter que catar algum irmão bastardo dele por aí, enquanto a gente não acha o maldito, ele vai ter que raspar o cabelo com um fundo musical bem dramático. Tipo a Camila do Laços de família!

**Athena:** isso mesmo! O Seiya ta com leucemia!

**Shiryu:** PERA AE! Ele pegou leucemia porque caiu duma escadaria? o.o"

**Athena:** É, fazer o que! u.u

**Shiryu:** Mata ele u.u

**Athena:** Claro que não! Até porque isso é impossível! Anda Shiryu seu imprestável, vai fazer alguma coisa!

**Shiryu:** O que?

**Athena:** Vai atrás de algum irmão dele perdido pelo mundo pra gente poder curar ele!

**Shiryu:** Dá aquela ervinha cura-tudo pra ele u.u

**Athena:** Infelizmente eu já usei hehe... Minha coluna tava me matando XD

**Shiryu:** EU É QUE VOU TE MATAR SUA BASTARDA!

**Athena:** Nem pense nisso! Anda logo seu inútil, mexe esse traseiro gordo e faça alguma coisa!

**Shiryu:** Gorda é tu!

**Athena:** O.O, TE MATO!

**Hyoga:** PAREM COM ISSO! DEU! CHEGA! CABÔ! FIIIIM!... infelizmente não temos outra escolha...

Vamos homens... POR ATHENA!

**Shiryu:** T.T...

FIM... XD


End file.
